Vlad's Pet
by Zuzuzuzu
Summary: One day an unexpected greeneyed visitor visits Vlad while he’s working in his lab...


The Mysterious Visitor

Summary: One day an unexpected green-eyed visitor visits Vlad while he's working in his lab…

AN: I can't _wait_ for June 9, 8 pm! New episode where everyone finds out about Danny's powers! Whoot. Oh yeah, review please, you don't know how much I love reviews! I hate people who read and don't review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Butch Hartman's lovely creations…so sad for me:(

* * *

Vlad Masters, the most evil person ever, Danny Phantom's arch nemesis, Jack Fenton's ex-friend, and ultimate Packer's fan was in his secret underground lab, working on a way to get Danny Phantom to join him…as usual of course. 

He appeared to be working on some sort of concoction, filled with a dangerous looking red vile of liquid. He poured another smaller vile of blue liquid and the concoction slowly turned green and simmered a bit close to the edge but didn't overflow. He appeared to know exactly what he was doing.

"If Danny Phantom won't join me on his own free will, I'll just have to make him join me!" He announced out loud to no one in particular. (Because that's what evil genius's do) He felt tired of his plans constantly failing, tired of always being called a crazed up fruit loop, tired of everything.

He carefully stirred the potion three times counterclockwise and appeared to know exactly what he was doing. He read a large book that was laid out on the table in front of him, fingering the directions as he read, glancing over complicated lines of instuction with ease.

"Hm…add two ounces of hydroclorium, one ounce of bonic ectoplasym, and one hair of your arch nemesis." He pulled out something from his pocket that he had luckily picked up earlier while they were fighting. (creepy, huh?)

He continued making his brilliant potion, laughing to himself and admiring the genius of his work. Only a person like him could have been patient enough to make such a high-level potion like this.

"We'll see who's the fruit loop when I get through with you, Daniel."

Suddenly, a flash of black and white flew into the room from an open window. It was so fast, Vlad didn't even have the chance to see what it was. Vlad blinked once, then twice, thinking he'd gone crazy this time. He looked around the room, his eyes trailing every inch of the lab, his senses on alert. He could find nothing. He mentally frowned to himself, then shrugged and went back to his work, thinking it was just the wind.

He was working quietly for a few more hours when he suddenly heard a crash of falling boxes from the other side of the room. He quickly turned around but found nothing but the mess of boxes scattered on the floor. Vlad walked over to one of the boxes and lifted it up, prepared for the worst scenario. Instead, he saw something entirely unexpected.

Vlad stared down at the figure in front of him. A cute black cat with white paws and enticing, glowing green eyes stared back at him. He frowned at him, clearly annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"Shoo! Go home!" he yelled. The cat didn't even flinch but just stared at him with those eerie glowing green eyes of his and meowed. He frowned.

"I said get out!" he yelled once more, dismayed to find it still standing there.

"Go away!" he repeated. That cat strangely reminded him of someone…as if they had met somewhere.

_Why it almost looks like…_he thought to himself. The cat meowed again. Again, he noticed the green eyes staring at him, as if waiting. It's tail twitched every now and then.

_Arg, he didn't have time for this! He was an evil genius, for crying out loud! Evil villains and cats don't go together! Besides, he had much better things to be doing right now. _Yet, even as he thought this, he couldn't help but adore the creature in front of him.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Daniel! Oh, Danny come here!" Vlad called out. Danny ran up to him jumped into his lap. Vlad stroked his raven black hair while he worked. Danny looked up at him with those stunning green eyes of his and purred softly. "There you are, Danny." Danny sighed contently before snuggling asleep in his lap.Vlad smiled to himself and continued petting his new cat.

* * *

AN: I always knew Vladdy needed a cat. Review please! 


End file.
